Haunted Ocarina of Time
Haunted Ocarina of Time '''This is what happened, Since most people don't like to wait forever I will just cut to the chase. I had finally got an N64 and it was a great thing to me, My childhood to be exact. I was browsing this game on amazon then eBay. Neither was very helpful considering I don't have a PayPal. But I just decided to go to a local old pawn shop to buy the game myself. 3wIt was a good buy because it wasn't expensive. It was 20 bucks. It was still in its case but I had not looked at the cartridge. When I got home I put it in the N64. I was excited to play it, Seeming that it was my childhood game. When I open the game I find a note inside the booklet. The note said: "How have you been?" To my surprise there was a save file already on it. The name was Paul. I presume that Paul was the old pawn shop guy that sold me that game. But I wasn't entirely sure. So I went to erase. I start off the game with Navi talking to the Great Deku Tree. Everything from there was fine. So I wait until Navi flies into Links' house to see if he wakes up. Well, When she gets in Link wakes up but it appears that his eyes were not open. Which is weird because his eyes are open in Ocarina of Time, even when he sleeps. I just ignore that and Figure that I might be wrong because hes just waking up. After I get up and leave the tree, I check my inventory. I was surprised to see 3 bottles in my inventory. They were all empty. But I figure it was fine, less of a challenge for me. I get the sword and the shield and I'm on my way. After I get used to the controls again I decided to head to the Great Deku Tree. As I walk through the path, nothing happens. I swear that those plants always appear there and they try to attack you. None of that happened. It was just an empty path. Okay, well at least it seems easier. When I get to the Deku Tree, I see something behind one of its limbs. As if there was something hiding there. I go to check it out and its actually a hole. But where would the hole lead to? The hole behind the tree never appeared in Ocarina of Time. I was thinking, what could it be. So I go through the hole. As I go down I appear in a shallow puddle of water. Normally that happens on Death Mountain but I'm not knockin' it. I walk forward in which seems like a very long path. So I turn sideways and I start side jumping. (Its a quicker way to get around) As I long jump my way out of the tunnel, It appears on water. I look around and not noticing anything I turn around. Then I see Dark Link blocking the way back. I walk up to him and it gave me a talk option. When I talk to him He said: "Why are you here?" "Haven't you learned yet" "I guess the pleasures all mine" Then the screen went black. After a few seconds a light was appearing I went into it. It was a small surrounding of light, the rest of the room was darkness. I could hear dark link sounds all over the room. I just wanted to escape but I figure since I can't, I might as well fight. So I run off into the darkness and start slashing like crazy to make Dark Link jump on my sword. When he does the animation is a lot different this time, he doesn't slash at Link. He stabs Link in the head, and Link loses all of his hearts and the death screen appears. Then back to the file selection screen. The file for Paul was back this time but in all capitals. This started to freak me out, but being oblivious to fear, I pick that file. Suddenly It starts me off in the Fire Temple. It's a big round platform on top of lava. But there is no exit, and I'm all alone. Suddenly rocks come out from the lava forming a bridge. So I decide to walk the bridge. The bridge went on for about 17 seconds or so, not sure about the time but at the end was a light. So I went through and I was suddenly at the start of Hyrule field. I was very appalled at the sight of this, it was Dark Link standing right behind me. I talked to him once more and he replied: "Back for more?" "I thought after the first time," "It would be enough" Then he vanished. So I run as quickly as possible away from the place, towards Hyrule castle. Then he appears in front of me but a little further giving me space to talk to him. I didn't want to this time but It was turning night time so I decided to. He was very responsive this time but it was more of a question. He asked me: "Have you encountered your fate?" And gave me a Yes or No answer I answered with 'no' because I didn't want anything bad to happen. But I guess what I had thought didn't really matter to him. After a scene happened, it was a close up at dark link. His eyes turned red and he drew his sword. After words his words were: "Shall we?" Then the screen went black again. I heard screams from Link. I could also here the sound from when you have nearly no hearts left. Then a word box appeared again. "Remember this" Then Zelda appeared with black eyes and was screaming. Then it put me back at the file selection screen. The two files were. "Paul was" "Murdered" I posted this right after I played it. The time was: Tuesday, August 21, At 12:07 PM eastern standard time. It was the worst experience of my life. Category:Videos Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Read by Yuriofwind Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki